HOME
by Minyoonsh510
Summary: [Re-publish from Wattpad: dtsuga510] Yang Taehyung inginkan hanya membawa adiknya -Jungkook kembali kedalam pelukannya. Its KookV ! Top! Kook x Sub! V Incest Love ! BxB ! Yaoi ! DLDR !


Kehidupan itu bagaikan roda yang berputar. Ada kalanya titik kehidupan itu berada diatas. Dimana semua orang merasa bahagia dengan apa yang mereka miliki. Kekayaan. Kekuasaan. Kebahagiaan. Semua itu seakan selalu tersedia jika titik kehidupan manusia berada disana. Semua terpenuhi dengan mudahnya. Membuat banyak orang -mungkin- lupa diri dengan apa yang ia punya. Lupa jika semua yang mereka punya itu hanya titipan. Sementara. Tidak lah abadi.

Namun, ada juga diantara mereka yang mengeluh jika apa yang mereka punya bukanlah hal yang mereka inginkan. Atau kita bisa menyebutnya 'mendustakan nikmat tuhan'. Mereka hanya tidak tahu apapun tentang kehendak tuhan dan berbicara semaunya saja. Semua itu akan berubah bagai bencana jika titik diatas itu berubah jungkir balik dan berada disudut 180 derajatnya.

Kesakitan. Kesengsaraan. Keburukan. Nasib yang sial. Susah dalam kehidupan. Apapun itu. Semua orang yang berada dititik itu merasa apa yang mereka hadapi adalah bencana. Tidak ada orang yang suka jika titik pada roda kehidupan itu berada dibawah. Tidak ada. Mereka yang dibawah -mungkin- akan menggerutu sepanjang hidup mereka saat berada dititik itu. Mengutuk tuhan dan menganggap apa yang _**dia**_ lakukan itu sangatlah tidak adil. Namun, ada juga yang menerima nasib apa yang mereka tempuh saat ini dengan lapang dada -walau itu sangat jarang terjadi dikehidupan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Kim Taehyung, umur sembilan belas tahun. Lahir di Daegu pada tanggal 30 Desember 19XX. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara.

Aku tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana sifatku selama ini, kata mereka aku orang yang easy going. Bukanlah orang yang suka memilah - milah dalam hal pertemanan, tidak pamrih, suka menolong, sabar, dan ramah pada semua orang. Orang yang menyenangkan, yang akan menebar senyum kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Intinya, aku itu gampang disukai orang. Itu kata mereka, walau aku tidak merasa demikian.

Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, bukan pula berasal dari keluarga miskin. Hidupku sederhana dan serba kecukupan.

Iya, serba kecukupan.

Ketika ingin tv, uangnya cukup buat beli tv.

Ingin motor, uangnya juga cukup buat beli motor.

Beli mobil, ada aja uangnya.

Serba kecukupan pokoknya.

Tapi walau begitu, orang tuaku selalu mengajarkanku untuk hidup sederhana. Menabung untuk barang yang diinginkan, beramal, berhemat. Mungkin karena kesederhanaan ini juga yang membuat sifatku ikut - ikutan sederhana. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka dengan hal - hal yang berlebihan. Hidup dengan kesederhanaan itu lebih menyenangkan, karena dengan begitu kau bisa mencoba untuk menghargai sesuatu.

Aku memiliki adik yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Lahir di Busan juga tanggal 1 September 19XX. Anak yang jahil, menurutku. Tapi juga bisa nampak menggemaskan ketika dia sedang merajuk ataupun ketika ia senang. Dia terlihat sangat lucu ketika tersenyum dan menampakan dua gigi kelincinya. Ingin sekali aku mencubit pipi gembilnya ketika dia melakukan itu.

Ah ! Ngomong - ngomong, kalian mesti bertanya kenapa marga kami berbeda, bukan ?

Dia bukan adik kandungku ? Kami bersaudara tiri ? Oh, tidak. Dia adik kandungku. Kami berdua adalah saudara kandung yang lahir dari rahim yang sama dan ayah yang sama. Dan sebenarnya, ada suatu faktor yang menyebabkan aku dan Jungkook memiliki marga yang berbeda.

Hmmm.. Mungkin sedikit cerita tidak akan jadi masalah.

.

.

.

.

Hidup itu seperti roda berputar. Ada kalanya manusia akan berada diatas, juga berada dibawah. Kadang senang, kadang susah. Semua akan mengalaminya.

Begitu juga diriku.

Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku dan Jungkook berasal dari keluarga yang serba kecukupan, bukan ? Ya. Hidup kami sangatlah bahagia. Orang tua yang penyayang, harta yang berkecukupan, kehidupan sosial yang baik. Semua itu sudah pernah kurasakan bersama Jungkook beberapa tahun lalu.

Benar, beberapa tahun lalu.

Itu ketika kami masihlah anak kecil.

Sebelum kehidupan bahagia itu lenyap dengan seketika dikala umurku beranjak delapan tahun.

Ketika namaku masihlah Jeon Taehyung.

Aku masih mengingatnya. Kenangan - kenangan buruk itu. Bagaimana kenangan buruk itu yang menjadi momok ketakutan bagi diriku juga Jungkook, mungkin saja.

.

.

.

.

Kala itu aku baru saja pulang dari les, dijemput oleh ibuku serta Jungkook yang memaksa ikut dengannya. Berkata jika ingin bertemu 'Taetae hyung' karena rindu lama tak bermain denganku sebagai alasannya. Saat itu aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil menanggapinya, sedikit perasaan bersalah karena mengabaikannya beberapa hari ini. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan lesku sehingga jarang waktuku untuk bermain dengan Jungkook dirumah. Karena setelah les, aku pasti langsung tertidur setelahnya tanpa bisa bertemu dengannya.

Kami bertiga pulang membawa mobil yang ibu gunakan untuk menjemputku. Suasana kami masihlah sangat ceria walau rasa lelah yang tak bisa kutampik masih menggelayuti pundakku. Aku dan Jungkook yang mulai berceloteh banyak hal, ibu yang akan menanggapi sesekali dari balik kemudi. Mata hitam miliknya sesekali juga melirik spion untuk mengawasi kami berdua yang duduk dijok belakang. Dan kami akan tertawa bersama ketika tatapan mata kami bertemu dalam bayangan spion.

Namun semua hancur ketika kami sampai dirumah.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana bau menyengat itu terasa dihidungku. Genggaman kuat dari tangan ibu dijemari kecilku. Dan juga suara sengau dari ayah yang berbicara menyambut kami diruang tengah. Namun aku merasa tidak mengenalinya saat itu.

Setelahnya yang kutau hanyalah diriku yang menangis dikamar bersama Jungkook. Menutup telinga dengan erat ketika suara teriakan yang berisi bentakan - bentakan juga kata kasar mulai mengudara. Suara bantingan, suara pecahan kaca, bahkan sesekali suara tamparan serta pukulan terdengar.

Aku takut. Jungkook pun terlihat demikian, bahkan aku bisa mendengar bisikan lirihnya yang memanggil ayah dan ibu berkali - kali. Mengulang kata 'berhenti' disetiap titik air mata yang meluncur dipipi gembilnya.

Brak !

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kenapa ayah masuk kedalam kamar kami dengan wajah merah penuh amarah ? Kenapa ayah menarik lengan Jungkook dengan kasar ? Kenapa ayah mulai membawa Jungkook pergi padahal aku dan ibu berteriak untuk dia berhenti ? Kenapa ayah terus pergi bersama Jungkook ketika ia tahu bahwa Jungkook tak ingin bersama dengannya saat itu dan mungkin seterusnya ?

Kenapa ?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalaku seperti gasing. Tanpa ada jawaban bagiku yang masihlah anak kecil.

Ayah dan ibu kemudian memilih untuk berpisah. Ayah membawa Jungkook entah kemana, tanpa ada kabar ataupun sedikit petunjuk. Mereka seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. Berkali - kali aku bertanya pada ibu dimana adikku itu berada, namun yang kudapat hanya sebuah senyum lemah serta gelengan kepala. Dia pun tidak tahu.

Setelah perceraian itu, ibu membawaku kembali ketanah kelahirannya yang juga tanah kelahiranku, Daegu. Hidup dirumah kecil peninggalan nenek dan kakek untuk ibu. Memulai hidup kami dari awal dengan namaku yang berubah menjadi Kim Taehyung. Jujur saja, sekarang aku sudah tak sudi lagi menyandang marga dari bajingan itu. Itulah sebabnya aku memilih untuk melepas marga itu dan menggunakan marga ibuku.

Tak apa, toh lebih cocok begini, bukan ?

Hari demi hari berlalu. Bulan demi bulan terlewati. Sudah dua tahun aku hidup bersama ibu. Kehidupanku yang dulunya bahagia kini telah hancur. Aku yang dulunya hidup berkecukupan, kini mulai hidup sengsara. Ibuku mulai sakit - sakit an. Aku yang putus sekolah karena ibu sudah tidak dapat membiayai sekolahku. Aku juga yang mulai kerja serabutan untuk mencukupi kehidupanku serta ibuku. Membiayai pengobatan ibuku yang sakit. Bekerja siang malam tanpa henti, menahan lapar kala uang tak cukup untuk makanku dan ibu, jatuh bangun karena kelelahan.

Namun apakah aku mengeluh ? Apakah aku mulai menyerah ?

Mengeluh, iya. Karena dasarnya aku itu juga manusia biasa yang suka mengeluh. Menyerah, iya. Karena jujur saja, memang siapa yang mau hidup seperti ini ?

Ingin bunuh diri ?

Tidak, aku tidaklah sebodoh itu. Aku memang sering mengeluh, sering ingin menyerah. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti berjuang walau banyak rintangan yang kulalui.

Bahkan ketika ibuku yang sudah menyerah pada penyakitnya dan memilih meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak akan menyerah.

Karena seperti pesan terakhir ibu padaku,

"Taehyungie. Apapun yang terjadi jangan menyerah pada hidupmu. Tetaplah semangat walau banyak rintangan yang kau hadapi. Cobalah lawan semua itu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan bisa menjadi orang yang hebat, nak. Dan bukankah kau ingin bertemu Jungkookie ? Kau ingin membebaskan Jungkookie dari ayahmu, bukan ? Maka dari itu, tetaplah hidup untuk ibu juga Jungkookie, Taehyungie."

Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah.

.

.

.

.

To be continue


End file.
